Danny Mann
Daniel "Danny" Mann (born July 28, 1951) is an American voice actor, writer, singer, musician and production manager. He's known for voicing: Backwoods Beagle in Disney's DuckTales, Ferdinand in Babe, Freeway, Cloudraker and Lightspeed in The Transformers, Hector in Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats and Kaltag in Balto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Back to the Future (1991) - Einstein, Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Radio D.J. (ep36) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Dudek Brayski (ep14), Fran-Teek Brayski (ep14) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1993) - Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Rudy (ep9) *Samurai Jack (2001-2002) - Elder (ep6), Kurtok (ep25), Soldier (ep25) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Mad Thinker *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1987) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Mr. Hirsch, Additional Voices *Open Season 2 (2008) - Serge *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Allosaurus 'Movies' *Balto (1995) - Kaltag *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Ash, Voice Dispatch *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Dino, Zoo Penguin *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Brokebeak *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Serge *Open Season 3 (2010) - Serge *Planes (2013) - Sparky, Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Sparky *Pocahontas (1995) - Percy *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Thumbelina (1994) - Mozo *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Construction Worker Steve 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Icarus *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Ferdinand *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Ferdinand, Tug, Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Robo Dog, Spy Car 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Hunter 1, Serge *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Pirate 3 *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Hewdraw, Thanatos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2015. Category:American Voice Actors